


地狱

by Hinata_Yukiko



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Yukiko/pseuds/Hinata_Yukiko
Summary: “自暴自弃”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Original Male Character(s), mob日, モブ日
Kudos: 6





	地狱

**Author's Note:**

> 没有剧情，也没有下限，角色OOC  
> 用词下流，性癖很怪，包括但不限于产乳、制服、镜面等等play  
> 请确保能够接受上述内容再进行阅览
> 
> 本文写于2020.2.18，逻辑与文笔都相对欠佳

“啊哈……啊哈……”

男人如野兽般兴奋冲动的吐息混合着浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙，像一层散发着难闻气味的粘膜粘在了日向的鼻翼上。他恶心得胃酸翻腾，别过脑袋想要避开男人几乎快要滴落下来的涎液，但男人像是早就预料到他会这么做似的，伸手扳过他的下巴强迫他正视自己那张堆满了丑陋的欲望的脸。

“创君……好喜欢你……创君……”

他明明和这个面目可憎的男人素未谋面，但他用深沉沙哑的声音准确无误地念着自己的名字也是事实。日向浑身冰冷，止不住地哆嗦起来，不光是感到恶心，还有恐惧。他不知道这个男人到底是从什么时候盯上自己的，又是用怎样的手段来获取自己的信息的，以至于在五分钟前，趁着他开门的时候从背后袭击了他。他不知道，也不想知道。

“放开我！”日向拱起身子，想要踢开男人，可他刚刚后脑勺才挨了男人一下，脑袋昏昏沉沉，四肢完全使不上力气，再加上男人肥硕庞大的身躯，他完全被压制着无法动弹。

“好可爱……创君好可爱……喜欢♥”男人完全没有理会日向的抵抗，只是痴狂地盯着他因恐惧而瑟瑟发抖的模样，仿佛这才是令他心驰神往的艺术品。他下流地笑着，舔了舔满是胡茬的嘴角，浑浊的眼眸中闪过一丝诡异的光芒，日向顿时被激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

见男人的脸慢慢贴了过来，日向的呼吸不由得急促起来，他惊慌失措地想要往后挪动身体，但男人却用他粗壮的手臂抱住了他的腰。“等……你不要过来……你、呜……”预想中最可怕的事情还是发生了，男人肥厚的嘴唇压了上来，烟与酒与其他什么刺鼻难闻的味道如冲破堤坝的洪水一下子全都涌进了日向的鼻腔，呛得他直想流泪。

尽管日向极其抗拒地抿着唇，但男人粗糙的舌苔还是像某种恶心的软体动物湿哒哒地滑过他的鼻尖下端，十分耐心的、十分执拗地舔舐着，用粘稠的口水涂满他嘴唇的周围。

好恶心好恶心好恶心好恶心……日向努力回避着男人的亲吻，但男人却变本加厉地舔舐他的脸颊、他的睫毛、他的耳廓。“创君……创君……”男人就好似在品尝某种美味的果实，用舌头卷起他的耳垂，吸到嘴里，吸得啧啧作响。

“啊！不、不行……耳朵……嗯……”怎、怎么回事？耳朵……好热。如幼儿吮吸奶头般的水流声冲击着日向的鼓膜，让他又害羞又害怕。明明又恶心又讨厌，但体内却不听使唤地燃起了一团火，烫得几乎要融化了他的骨髓。

“我知道哦，创君的弱点是耳朵♥”男人放过了日向通红的耳垂，转而恶趣味地朝着他的耳朵里呼呼吹了几口气。

“没、没有……放开我……”那几口气吹得他浑身酥麻，像是有股电流从身体里窜过。日向惊觉不妙，再次奋力地挣扎起来，但男人似乎等的就是这一刻，趁人之危扣住他的脑袋，再次吻上了他的唇。

这次他无路可逃了，只能被迫接受这肮脏的吻。与男人笨重的外表不同，他的舌头灵活得就像一条蛇，不费吹灰之力就撬开了他的牙关，在他湿热柔软的口腔内乱搅一通，然后捉住他不知所措的软舌，缠绕、吸吮、挑逗，无情地剥夺着他汲取氧气的权利。

与此同时，男人趁机解开了日向预备学科制服最上面的一颗扣子，将黑色的西服外套半脱下来，露出里面雪白的内衬。日向可不知道，未经人事的他在这样的刺激之下，乳头竟悄悄的肿胀起来，胸口的布料形成凸起的褶皱，若隐若现的透出嫩红的色泽，可爱得像是在诱人去采摘的果实。

男人伸手狠狠揪了一下那抹惹人怜爱的红色。

“噫？！”日向发出小猫一样尖细的惊叫，触电似的弹跳了一下，理智弹指间分崩离析，眼前炸开一道白光，身体忽然不受控制地一阵痉挛。

怎、怎么会……日向失神地垂下脑袋，来不及收回的脏兮兮的唾液挂在唇边。他怎么都没想到自己会有被一个陌生的男人猥亵到高潮的一天，可自己的下体确实违背了他的本意不知廉耻地勃起了。贴身的西服裤裆部支起了一个小帐篷，颤巍巍地渗出了许些白沫。

然而还不等他缓一口气，男人就一把抓住了他的左乳，像把玩着粘土般恶劣地揉捏起。“啊……不要、不要……好疼……呜、”但男人却对日向的悲鸣置若罔闻，而是进一步用空出的另一只手捉住他的右乳，隔着衬衫的布料亵玩着他又肿又胀的乳头。

“只是玩弄一下乳头就高潮了吗？创君真是个淫荡的坏孩子呢，明明是个男人，胸部却这么色情！”说罢，男人就一巴掌打在了日向的胸上。

“唔嗯？！不行、啊……”日向战栗不止，下体不听使唤地吐出了更多白浊，裆部晕开了一大片深黑。

“哈哈，创君绝赞潮吹第二回♥”

“呜……”日向软绵绵地倒在地上，面色潮红，泪水止不住地从眼眶中涌出来。

“好喜欢，创君，真的好喜欢……”男人怜爱地摸了一下日向的脸，俯下身去，一手继续揉搓着他一边的乳头，另一边则轻轻含进嘴里。

“呜……乳头已经……不行、真的已经不行了……停下来……”每当男人宽厚的舌苔扫过他的乳尖，一种难以言喻的瘙痒感就会涌上喉头，在暗中煽动着他去迎合男人老练的技术。恍惚间，日向不由得想起哺乳期的女人，而眼前的男人正是以依偎在母亲怀里的婴儿的姿态一脸陶醉地吮吸着他的乳头，一边吸还一边狡猾地用舌头勾勒着他的乳晕，时不时用牙齿轻咬刺激，似乎真的要从他这里吸出乳汁似的。

想到这里，日向脸就像烧起来了一样红，他扭扭捏捏地推搡男人，但这样有气无力的举动反倒颇有欲拒还迎的意味。男人更加卖力地吸弄起他已经红肿得可怜的乳头。“不、不要再吸了……我可是男人……嗯、没有奶水的……呼啊……”可男人却紧紧将他桎梏在怀中，脑袋埋在双乳之间，吸得津津有味。就在这时，日向忽然感觉身体里的某处保险丝被这害臊的高温熔化了，他泄了，但并不是下体。只闻到一股甜丝丝的奶香味充斥在空气中。

欸？欸？刚刚？乳头？好像流出了什么东西？我、我的身体……

“妈妈♥”日向还没从用乳头高潮的余韵回过神来，男人就更加兴奋地将他扑倒在地，从背后钳住他，炙热的气息胡乱地扑打在他的颈窝上。男人隔着被奶水浸湿的衬衫掐住他湿漉漉滑溜溜的乳头，开始一轻一重地挤压榨奶，“妈妈♥创君是我的妈妈♥”

“不要……我……啊嗯！啊、不……”我不要我不要我不要！可任凭日向在心底怎么抗拒，乳头都不受控制地在男人手中快乐地分泌奶水，“乳头……乳头要丢了……啊、啊啊啊……”  
日向条件反射地蜷缩成一团，夹紧双腿，身体又是一阵痉挛。

又去了……

他痛恨眼前的男人将他所剩无几的尊严踩在脚下践踏的同时，又对面于这如潮汐般来势汹汹的侵犯却选择逆来顺受的自己感到恶心。他忽然想，这或许也是他没有才能的错，如果他拥有才能的话，倒也不至于落到需要搬出来一个人住的境地……算了。日向听天由命地闭上了眼睛。越想只会越觉得自己悲惨，倒不如不想。

然而直到刚才行为都很变态的男人，这时动作却忽然轻柔了起来。

“……？”他的身体离开了地面——男人抱起了他，将他带到了衣镜前。

“虽说衣着凌乱的创君也别有一番风味，但果然不穿得整整齐齐就有些扫兴啊。”男人依旧是在自说自话，一边说，一边帮日向理好竖起的衣领，照着镜子为他仔细地系好领带，如同触碰珍贵的艺术品般小心谨慎地抚平衬衫上交错的褶皱，然后拉起他在挣扎中半脱下的西服，重新穿好，扣上扣子，拍了拍上面的灰尘。

在做完这一系列让日向匪夷所思的举动后，男人的脸上再次浮现出了最初的痴态。

“啊啊……果然还是西装革履的创君最棒了♥”

男人抬起了他的双腿。

“你要做什么……唔？！”男人二话不说就将他的双腿压至了胸前，日向疼得闷哼一声，但为了保持平衡也不得不配合他挺起了腰。

“啊哈，虽然早就对着照片射过好几次了，但这么近距离的观赏创君被制服紧紧包裹的屁股还是头一次呢，而且现在还湿了一大片，真是叫人受不了啊，怎么会有创君这么色情的男子高中生呢♥”男人埋头嗅了嗅他股间的味道，口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴角，“创君平时都不自慰的吗？精液的味道还真是浓郁呢♥”说罢，他便迫不及待地伸出舌头沿着日向的西裤裤裆线舔了一口。

“噫？！你这……啊、变态……混蛋！啊……”日向气急败坏地怒骂道，但怒气冲上舌尖的时候，却因这奇妙的耻辱与快感化成了小姑娘似的娇嗔。他不断扭动着身体想摆脱这个难堪的姿势，但男人却死死固定住他的双腿。那根接吻时就让他欲仙欲死的舌头此时正同样灵活地隔着两层薄薄的布料舔舐他的下体——不光是他勃起的阴茎，还有他从未触碰过的平时涌来排泄的地方。

“创君就这么喜欢被舔肛吗？屁股小穴在很兴奋地一缩一缩啊♥”

“才、才没有……嗯啊、好恶心……咕嗯……”

“说谎可不好喔，明明马上又要去了♥”

“骗、骗人……我、啊呜……嗯啊啊……！”日向拼命摇头否认，但下一秒他就一颤一颤地射了出来。

男人这才缓慢地抬起头来，露出一个淫邪的笑容，脸上堆积的赘肉在这笑容的陪衬下显得更加可憎。他满意地将日向高潮到有些失神却又欲罢不能的模样纳入眼底，然后用手指沾了一些精液，恶趣味地在他的小穴周围打转。“呼呼呼，创君的小穴一定很舒服吧……好想满满的射在里面，让创君怀上我的孩子……”

“不要……住手、快住手……我可是男人……！”

“没关系没关系，我可是为了这一天一直忍到了现在哦，所以放心吧，我一定会确保创君‘怀孕’的♥”男人故意咬重了“怀孕”这两个字的发音，接着从口袋里摸出了一把剪刀。

“喂……你、你要做什么……”

“别紧张，就是想帮创君开个洞哦♥”男人愉快地似乎要唱起歌来，“对了对了，创君最好不要乱动哦，要是受伤了我可是会很伤心的啊。”说罢，他就举着明晃晃的剪刀，贴近了日向的西裤裤裆线。

“不要……我不要！求求你……”然而他的哀求反倒成了情欲的助燃剂，男人急不可待地剪开了他私处周围那块碍事的布料。

“啊哈，创君的小穴初露出♥”男人布满老茧的手指没怎么用力就陷进了那块白皙湿滑的肌肤中，头一次赤裸裸的暴露在别人视线下的殷红的穴口不知所措地一缩一缩，就像小鱼吐泡泡一样羞赧又淫荡地分泌着透明的粘液。

“不要……不要……”事到如今，日向只能一遍又一遍重复无力的话语。

男人置若罔闻地解开腰带，一根足足有婴儿的手臂那么粗的凶恶的阴茎弹了出来。他一只手握住硬得发烫的阴茎，一只手摁住日向的腿，对准红嫩的穴口，深吸一口气，一点点将硕大的龟头挤了进去。

起初是异物侵入的不适，小穴的褶皱被一点点撑开，肠道的肌肉被无情地压迫，而就在这时，男人忽然一个挺腰，整根阴茎就这样一口气贯穿了日向的身体。

“——”

疼痛——但是是极短暂的，接下来只有滚滚而来的灭顶的快感。日向脑袋里一下子炸开了花，眼前像有无数星星在旋转，让他头晕目眩。他就连一声呜咽都被火似的快乐融化在了喉咙里，只有身体在被填满的那一刻满足地觳觫，被撑到极限的肠肉也在兴奋地纠缠着那根骇人的巨物。

“恭喜创君处女毕业♥”

他已经听不清男人在说什么了。他只知道自己刚才又高潮了。

“嗯？光是插进去就高潮得这么厉害，创君真是个恬不知耻的坏孩子呢。”男人不怀好意地勾起了嘴角，“对于这样的坏孩子，就是要好好教训一下！”说罢，他就抡起手，狠狠往日向屁股上打了一把掌。

“呜啊？！”日向惊慌失措地呜咽一声，勾起腰，尾椎上传来的阵阵酥麻的痛感让他忍不住收缩小穴，反而将想要拼命挤出体外的巨物吸往了更深处。

“哎呀呀，创君不仅是个淫乱到骨子里的小婊子，还是个喜欢打屁股的受虐狂呢♥明明平时是个一丝不苟的严肃的优等生，结果谁能想到正经的西服下竟是如此放荡的身体呢。”男人一边打一边用最龌龊下流的话语凌辱日向，享受着身下紧致湿热的淫穴在一刻更加饥渴地绞住他的阴茎的快感。

“呒……啊……”日向软趴趴地趴在地上，羞耻地把脸埋在臂弯里。每当男人的巴掌落在他的屁股上，他的生理泪水就会扑簌扑簌落个不停。

“不——行♥，创君，要学会正视自己淫乱的一面哦♥”男人不由分说地捞起日向软到几乎要化成水的腰，抬起他的下巴，强迫他看着眼前这面大衣镜。

“不要……不……”换做平时，镜子中映出的一定会是一张完全与“帅气”、“迷人”等词汇无缘，甚至可以说有些阴郁死板的面孔，但现在那张脸却是迷乱的，满是汗渍与泪痕，狼狈到连日向自己都忍不住想质疑这到底是哪一个不知检点的混蛋。他上半身看起来就像一个职场里的精英人士，下半身却比妓院里最淫乱的妓女还要放荡——那一小块从西裤的破洞里掉出来的肌肤因刚才的“教训”被打得红彤彤的，一根凶恶无比的紫黑的性器破开了在这之间含羞的洞穴，插得它淫水直流，鲜红的软肉直往外翻，尽管如此，那口淫穴却还在欲求不满似的翕动，紧紧吸附着那根阴茎，恨不得把那两颗饱满的囊袋都给吞进去似的。

怎、怎么会……我……这真的是我吗……？

沸腾的血液一下子涌向了他的下身，小腹处热得就像熔炉一样，理智早已飞到了九霄云外。“不……停下、啊嗯……啊啊啊啊嗯……！”但这次射出来的不是污浊的粘液，而是一股淡黄色的尿液。日向下意识想收拢双腿，但男人却抢先一步强行掰开了他，让他呈一个极度耻辱的姿势在失禁中高潮，尿液全部射在了镜面上，射在了镜子中那个被操到两眼发白，几度失去意识的人的脸上。

“……、……”日向失魂落魄地低声喘息着。

“哈哈、哈哈哈……”身为罪魁祸首的男人狂笑不止，“果然创君最棒了！我最喜欢创君了！”他疯似的用力掐住日向的腰，抽送性器，在紧致湿热的肉穴里横冲直撞，一口气全部拔出，再一口气全部顶到底，反反复复，沉甸甸的囊袋撞在屁股上发出“啪、啪、啪”沉闷的声响，两人的交合处如涂满胶水般泥泞。

日向绝望地闭上眼睛，他累了，如同一支在风雨中颠簸的小船默默地承受这一切。他心中的不甘与恨意如雨后春笋般疯狂滋长，但他什么都做不到。或许他还能祈祷，但他信仰的神只有可望而不可即的海平线之上的才能。

他忽然觉得这是自己活该的。

“呼……哈……”男人扯着他的头发，一声低吼，大量的精液灌进了他的肚子里，多到让他一个男人平坦的小腹都像怀有身孕一样鼓了起来。

男人小喘着气抽出了依旧挺立的性器，换做手指捅进了被插到一时间都合不拢的刚刚高潮过的小穴里，抠挖出一大团精液抹在了日向的预备学科制服上。

“世界第一喜欢你哦，创君♥”

地狱，仍在继续。


End file.
